Best of Me
by Maky.yoongi
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran han sido los mejore amigos desde la primaria. a pesar de sus diferencias no había nada que lograra separar a los mejores amigos.. o eso creían. el último año de secundaría hará que ambos jóvenes se den cuenta de todos los secretos y mentiras que hay entre ellos. podrán seguir siendo amigos a pesar de todo? o los secretos destruirán una amistad de años?


La Ultima Fiesta de Verano

Una noche llena de estrellas y con agradable clima de verano estaba presente en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Era la ultima noche de vacaciones de verano para todos los estudiantes de la escuela secundaría. Al día siguiente deberían abandonar la rutina sedentaria que habían tomado para retomar a sus vidas de estudiantes.

Entre estas personas tenemos a Sakura Kinomoto. Una joven de 17 años, de cabello castaño claro y un poco rizado, enormes ojos verde esmeralda y una tierna e inocente sonrisa.

La adolescente se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo en su diario los acontecimiento que quería recordar durante sus vacaciones. Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que la joven abandonara su escritura y se fijara en la dulce sonrisa que le regalaba su madre mientras entraba a su cuarto

-estas lista para tu primer día de clases?- pregunto la amable mujer de cabellos grisáceos mientras miraba con ternura a su hija

-si. Ya tengo todo listo y estoy muy emocionada de ver a todas mis amigas otra vez- dijo la joven con entusiasmo y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto la madre de la chica. La joven había tenido un resfriado hace unos días a causa de una lluvia repentina que agarro a su hija justo mientras paseaba por el parque

-si mamá no te preocupes. Ya me siento mucho mejor- contesto la joven sin dejar de sonreír

-bueno entonces es mejor que descanses o mañana no podrás despertarte y terminaras llegando tarde como siempre- dijo la madre con una mezcla de ternura y burla.

Sakura obedeció a su madre y deseándole las buenas noches a su progenitora procedió a acostarse y descansar.

Muy lejos de lo que realmente debería haber hecho, la joven de ojos esmeralda volvió a levantarse tan solo unas horas después de desearle las buenas noches a su madre. Ya no vestía su pijama de ositos rosa. Ahora vestía un vestido corto y ajustado color negro con algunos detalles en verde y llevaba puesto unas botas hasta la rodilla color negra.

Mientras se maquillaba se percato de unos golpes en su ventana. Al asomarme pudo percatarse de la presencia de un joven de su edad que ella conocía bien

-llegas tarde- le dijo sakura con una sonrisa divertida apreciando entre la oscuridad de la noche a su mejor amigo

-verse jodidamente sexy lleva su tiempo cariño y escapar de mi madre también- comento el joven con una sonrisa ladeada -donde esta la escalera?- le pregunto el joven al notar la ausencia de la herramienta que su amiga usaba para escapar de su casa

Sakura lo miro con cara de horror -shaoran la escalera te la llevaste ayer. No me digas que la olvidaste?- al ver la cara que puso su amigo de ojos ámbar no le quedó duda de que la había olvidado. A veces su mejor amigo podía ser igual o mas despistado que ella -maldita sea Li y ahora como bajare?- grito en susurros la joven mirando a su alrededor para buscar una forma de bajar

-ya Kinomoto relájate. Solo trepa un poco por esa rama y luego salta. Yo te atrapare- dijo señalando una rama bastante gruesa que daba a la ventana de su amiga

Sakura lo miro horrorizado -Shaoran traigo un vestido. No puedo solo saltar- dijo pensando en lo vergonzoso que sería que su amigo viera algo que no debía ver

El joven de cabello castaño al contrario de su amiga solo rodo los ojos. Su amiga era una exagerada -por favor cariño. Como si quisiera ver lo que hay debajo de tu falda- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa burlona solo para molestarla

Sakura frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos indignada -y que si me caigo?- pregunto ya un poco enfadada

-yo te atrapare. Confías en mi preciosa?- le dijo el joven Li con una encantadora sonrisa y extendiendo sus brazos demostrando que la estaba esperando

Sakura no muy segura de todo, solo suspiro y se trepo de la ventana de su cuarto a la rama del árbol que estaba cerca, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Al estar ya afuera y debajo de su mejor amigo, cerro los ojos y conteniendo la respiración se tiró del árbol pidiendo que su caída no fuera tan dura.

Unos segundos después sintió que calló sobre algo. Pero contrario a lo que imaginaba, no era el duro césped que pensaba. Al abrir los ojos lentamente se encontró con la sonrisa triunfante de su mejor amigo que la había atrapado como un príncipe atrapa a su princesa. Tal como le prometió.

-te dije que te atraparía cerezo. Vamos, no quiero perderme de la ultima fiesta del verano- le dijo a su amiga mientras la bajaba y la guiaba a su auto.

Un par de minutos después, llegaron a la "increíble última fiesta del verano". Así le había puesto el anfitrión, Takashi Yamazaki. Y no era para menos. La casa del joven se encontraba repleta de adolescentes de todas las edades. Dentro de la casa se podía encontrar a gente bailando, bebiendo o jugando algún tipo de juego con el fin de embriagarse mas. En la parte trasera de la casa se podía ver a mas personas bebiendo o nadando en la piscina del joven anfitrión.

Sakura miró un poco incomoda a toda la gente. Si bien conocía a la mayoría, no era de su total agrado asistir a fiestas tan grandes y alocadas. Sintió unos brazos rodearla por el cuello y cuando se dio la vuelta completamente asustada vio una sonrisa que conocía muy bien y se relajó.

-sakurita! Que bueno que viniste. Ya te estabas tardando un poco- dijo su amiga. Tomoyo Daidouji

-perdón por la tardanza. Pero el idiota de shaoran se olvido de la escalera y tuve que saltar de la ventana- dijo sakura con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al joven que estaba aún a su lado, tomando su mano

Tomoyo miro por donde señalaba la castaña y se percato de la presencia de su mejor amigo -ya era de esperarse que a shaoran se le pegara la despistes tuya por pasar tanto tiempo juntos- respondió la joven de ojos amatistas con una sonrisa burlona

Sakura se cruzo de brazos completamente indignada mientras sus amigos estallaban en carcajadas. En contra de su voluntad la arrastraron dentro de la pista de baila y así distraerla de sus bromas

Luego de un rato sakura se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraban sus mejores amigos con ella. Tomoyo fue a bailar con algún tipo que encontró y shaoran desapareció asía quien sabe donde.

Se permitió bailar un poco mas y luego fue al bar a beber un poco de agua. Ella no toleraba el alcohol y era mejor no tomar alguna bebida fuerte si sus amigos no estaban cerca.

Mientras descansaba un poco sintió que alguien la miraba con intensidad. Al buscar a la persona que la miraba se encontró con unos encantadores ojos azules. Le sonrió coquetamente al chico que la observaba y este aprovecho para ir y sentarse a su lado.

-hola- saludo el joven una vez se sentó a su lado -estas sola?- pregunto mientras bebía un trago de su botella

-en este momento si. Fui abandonada por mis dos supuestos amigos- dijo fingiendo indignación ganándose una risa de su acompañante

-bueno, ahora estoy aquí así que no estarás sola- le dijo el joven dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que la joven kinomoto se mordiera el labio con disimuló. _Maldita sea. Es jodidamente_ _sexy. _Pensaba la joven mientras admiraba a su acompañante

La noche pasó entre una amena conversación con el joven de ojos azules. Se dio cuenta que aparte de condenadamente guapo el chico también era ocurrente y muy divertido. No recordaba haber reído tanto con alguien que apenas conocía.

-vaya, parece que todos se divierten- dijo de repente el joven de ojos azules mientras miraba algo en la pista de baile

Sakura, al fijar su viste en el punto que miraba su acompañante, se dio cuenta que observaba a un par de chicos que conversaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Y fue más su sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba de su amigo. Sonrió mientras miraba en su dirección.

-es verdad parece que todos se divierten- dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando a la pareja de jóvenes reír y acercarse más.

-es una lastima que tengamos que apreciar una escena tan desagradable. Deberían tener consideración y darse cuenta que hay personas a su alrededor- dijo su acompañante de ojos azules mientras miraba con desagrado a la pareja.

Sakura al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante función el ceño y lo miro. Respiro hondo antes de hacer alguna locura y hablo -no creo que haya nada de malo en lo que hacen. Están divirtiéndose como todas las personas de aquí. Y así como la pareja del fondo que no tiene pudor en casi tener sexo enfrente de todos. Ellos no debería de importarles si alguien los ve si solo están divirtiéndose- agrego a la defensiva preparada para saltar sobre el tipo y arrancarle los ojos .

Su compañero sonrió y sin pudor dijo -pero ellos no son normales. La pareja del fondo son solo un chico y una chica. Esos dos…- dijo señalando con asco a su amigo y su acompañante- no es normal lo que hacen y dan asco-

Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y encaro al tipo. Podía tolerar cualquier cosa pero cuando se metían con sus mejores amigos, _y tan sexy que se veía._ _Termino siendo otro idiota_

– no hay reglas cuando se trata de querer. Todos tenemos gustos diferentes. Y que ellos dos tengan gustos diferentes al nuestro no quiere decir que den asco y merezcan la basura que hablas. Te puedo asegurar que son mejores personas que tu y aquí el único que da asco eres tu. Lastima que perdí tanto tiempo contigo- sin dejar a que el atónico chico dijera algo, salió hacía el patio. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Si. Su mejor amigo era gay. Y que? Ella lo conocía desde que eran un par de mocosos y fue testigo de lo mucho que le costo a su amigo aceptar su sexualidad y ser como es enfrente de todos. Y no permitiría que un idiota, por mas guapo que fuera, hablara mierda de el. Se había encargado a lo largo de todos estos años de cerrarle la boca a todos los tipos y tipas que se atrevían a decir algo hiriente u homofóbico con respecto a su amigo y hoy no sería la excepción.

Luego de un rato logro calmarse. Realmente hubiera querido patear a ese tipo, pero solo hubiera hecho un espectáculo y no quería arruinar el momento que estaba teniendo su amigo con ese chico. Se paro para buscar a sus amigos y decirles que ya era tiempo de irse, pero un grito que venía de adentro de la casa la puso alerta

-LA POLICIA!- tras esas palabras se empezaron a escuchar gritos y todos comenzaron a correr, tratando de escapar y no meterse en problemas.

La ojiverde se quedó paralizada. Debía huir pero no podía hacerlo sin sus amigos y no sabía en donde diablos estaban. Como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos , sintió un tirón en el brazo que hizo que comenzara a correr. Al mirar al frente vio a shaoran, jalándola del brazo para escapar

-que diablos haces ahí parada. Maldita sea, corre- la regaño mientras corrían. Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que tomoyo también era jalada por shaoran para salir los tres ilesos de esa fiesta.

Luego de una increíble y rápido huida donde tuvieron que saltar el muro y correr para buscar el auto de shoran. Los tres jóvenes llegaron al auto y suspiraron aliviados al ver que habían podido huir antes que llegar la policía y los metiera en problemas. Cuando la tensión desapareció, estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, alegando que esa huida era digna de película. Continuaron su viaje entre risas y comentarios sobre la increíble fiesta. Ya mañana comenzarían las clases y no podrían tener fiesta así de alocadas

**Bueno. esta es mi primera historia publicada y mi primer fanfic. en este momento le estoy escribiendo a la nada. pero si la historia es leída por alguien y les gustaría que siga, subiré más capítulos**

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
